


What Does the Past Have to do with Now?

by CaptainFandom1103



Category: Kane Chronicles, Yugioh, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFandom1103/pseuds/CaptainFandom1103
Summary: What if Fem Percy wasn't always greek? What if Yami had a wife in Egypt? What if there was an eighth Millennium item?Persephone Jackson has had a normal life well as normal as it can get for a demigod. There is one thing that has always made her wary. She has this ring that has always been on her ring finger and it has grown with her. One day she meets a mysterious man who tells her to go to Egypt. What will she discover?Yugi and Yami have had a strange feeling for a while. When they get to Egypt to figure out the Pharaoh's past they meet a girl. Yami feels like he knows her or he should know her. When he looks at her hand he sees something that jogs a memory. Then Bakura shows up.Involves Kane Chronicles also because I couldn't involve Egyptian things with out the House of Life being involvedStarted: December 8, 2019Finished: ?????
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Percy's POV

As long as I can remember I've had this ring on my finger. It looks like it is of Egyptian origin because from the looks of it the eye of Horus is on it. I guess I should tell Chiron that I'm going to go see a friend. As I'm walking to the Big House I bump into my wise guy.

"Where are you going Seaweed Brain?" Andrew asks me.

"Just going to tell Chiron that I'll be leaving to see an old friend of mine," I say hoping to go see Carter and Sadie quickly before nightfall.

"Okay but be safe," He says.

"I will stop mother henning me," I say.

I continued to walk to the Big House once I got there, I told Chiron then I left to go see Carter.

Le Time skip to the Brooklyn House.

I knocked on the door. After a minute I get answered by someone.

"Hi my name is Alyssa and you are?" The girl who I now know her name is Alyssa.

"I am Percy Jackson. I'm a friend of Carter and Sadie and I need to talk to them," I tell her.

"Just give me one moment," she said then she turns around and yells, "SADIE! CARTER! YOU HAVE A FRIEND AT THE DOOR!"

It takes a few moments before I hear their footsteps coming down the stairs. 

"Alright who is at the do--" Carter stops mid sentence when he sees me.

Sadie and Carter come running and give me a hug. I stumble back a few steps.

"I didn't come here to get crushed by a hug you two," I say will breaking the hug.

"Then why did you come?" Sadie asks

I show them the ring. They look at it for a few seconds.

"When and where did you get this Percy?" Carter asks me.

"As long as I can remember it has been on my hand. I just seem to grow as I grow," I tell them.

"Well, I have seen this ring before although I have no idea why you would have it, please come in," Carter says, "Alyssa you may go back to training. Now, Percy let's go to the library."

Carter then leads me inside as Sadie tags along. We pass more magicians as we make our way to the library, but as soon as we make it to the door I start to get dizzy. everything was spinning and then I collapsed.

Carter's POV

We're going back to before Percy got there.

I am sitting in my room when all of a sudden I hear Horus speak to me.

This is Horus. This is Carter

Carter one of the queens of Egypt will come across your path once again Carter.

What do you mean?

I mean you have met the reincarnation of the wife of the nameless Pharaoh.

You can't give me more of a hint.

Unfortunately no, ancient laws forbid me from talking about the Pharaoh and his wife except to give you hints.

Well, that's helpful.

I know that it isn't really, but when you find out who she is may I talk to the queen?

Sure.

END OF CONVERSATION

Well, that just happened. Now I am wondering who the nameless Pharaoh's wife is. Just as I started to relax and think about the queen I hear "SADIE! CARTER! YOU HAVE A FRIEND AT THE DOOR!" it was Alyssa. I am wondering who's at the door. I then run down the stairs and I see Percy. 

Now back to where Percy backed out

As soon as we get to the library I turn around and I see Percy about to collapse. 

"Percy!"I shout as she falls back. I run to catch her. She is just still, but there is still a heartbeat/pulse. I am worried because her ring is starting to glow. I thought that looked like the missing Millenium item. From what I've read the only person who knew the location was..... The Nameless Queen of the Nameless Pharaoh. 

You figured it out

Horus what I thought Percy was greek?

Funny how reincarnation works huh.

Was that a hint of sarcasm I detected

Well, you did promise me when you met her I could say hello to my queen after all it has been 5,000 years.

Fine but only when she wakes up.

I can wait

Percy's vision/ dream

Next thing I knew I am in what looks like ancient Egypt, but how I was just in Brooklyn House. 

"My Queen," a person shows up next to me

"I don't know who you are and why are you calling me queen?" I say

"I am Shadi," Shadi says," You don't have your memories, that's why you don't remember who you really are. This is a flashback from when you were the queen and wife of the nameless Pharaoh."

I look around and see a woman who looks exactly like me.

"Queen Persephone your husband the Pharaoh has been looking for you. It's a surprise he didn't look for you here first," an unknown person says.

"It's true my husband seems to forget where I usually am, but I don't blame him. He is a very busy man. I mean with Bakura out there he can't really focus on me. My Millenium has been revealing things that will happen much like Isis's necklace, but my item doesn't only do what hers does but it does so much more. My husband needs to be careful in the future," Queen Persephone says.

When I looked at her hand I see that she has my ring. 

"Even when I'm gone I shall be reborn into a new heroine. She will have my ring which is the key to stop history from repeating itself," The queen says.

Just then I feel a wave of energy course through me.

"I remember," I say as my memory of my past life returns.

"My queen your memories have returned and now you can help your husband once again and then and only then will you two be able to go to the afterlife. I have seen what you have been through and now the magicians of the house of life have a sworn duty to protect you and the pharaoh," Shadi says.

"Where is the Pharoah now?" I ask

"He is in Japan as we speak, but he and the solver of the Millenium puzzle are on their way to Egypt. The tomb keepers know that you are still around but the pharaoh doesn't know. You are the missing piece to him getting his memory back and stopping the great darkness. Will you travel and save him once again?" Shadi asks me.

"I need to help him," I respond.

I then start to wake up.

Yugi's POV

*The Puzzle glows*

"Hey, Yami do you know why the puzzle glowed?" I asked.

"I think it has to do with something from my past," Yami replies. 

Well, I guess we will find out when we get to Egypt.

1133 words longest chapter I've written. I hope y'all enjoy this book. I shall be signing off until next weekend. I now have an updating schedule. Every Weekend two/three of my books will be updated. Thanks for reading my fandom army. The next chapter will be with Yugi and Yami.

-Captain Fandom


	2. What are we missing

I know I promised Yugi's POV but we need to get Percy on her way to help Yami. SOOOOOOO...

Percy's POV

I awoke from that weird dream with some images passing by my face next thing I know I see Sadie and Carter right beside me looking at the Millennium ring. I stir a little to get their attention.

"Hey, Percy glad to see you are awake," Sadie says, "I think we found something out about the ring."

I start to calm down once I realize what Shadi told me that once the magicians of the House of Life know who I am they have to protect me. I don't want to be surrounded by magicians.

"What is it that you found?" I asked slightly worried that I won't be able to make it to Egypt without a magician secret service following me around. 

Just then I see something change in the two Kane's. 

"Our Queen we are glad you are back," I think it was Horus talking through Carter's body.

"Your husband needs your help because the evil that he sealed away is about to return," Isis said (not my old friend from Egypt.)

"I know I need to get to him I'm not letting him die this time around. Shadi's warning was stressful enough. I know we erased everything linking to his name, but Bakura is also still out there waiting to release the evil. I fear he has found a way to revive the evil with the Millennium items. I'm lucky I cast a spell so that when I was reincarnated the ring that I had was still with me," I say.

"You need to get to Egypt fast because the Pharaoh is about to get to his memories," Isis said, "We kept one piece information from the tomb keepers."

"Isis and I have kept the information that you are the last thing they need to help the Pharaoh who now goes by Yami," Horus said.

"Well then my husband needs me," I say, "Wait! Can I tell Camp what I'm doing and where I'm going?"

They look at each other as if they're saying I can't tell anyone. I think once Yami and I go to the afterlife the memories of me will disappear from them. I start to cry as I think of just being a legend and they won't know that it was me. Just then the fates appear. I wonder how they got here.

"Persephone we understand that you need to fly, so since you have unlocked your Egyptian past Zeus is forbidden from messing with you when you are up in the sky," they say in unison and then they disappear just as they appeared. 

I then proceeded to contact Chiron "Fleecy do me a solid show me Chiron Camp Half-blood."

"Percy, how are you?" My mentor asks

My eyes start watering, "Chiron, I won't be coming back to camp anytime soon. I might not come back," I say and I see his mood drop.

"Percy why what's going on?" He asked

"The fates have forbidden me to talk about it. It involves who I was and deals with my ring," I tell him trying not to cry, "I would prefer you not tell Andrew about what I've told you." 

"I will do as you wish, but does your father know about this?" He asked.

"I hoping not I'm heading to Egypt one of the places away from the Greek Gods control," I tell him trying not to reveal too much. 

With that we say goodbye I wished I could've stayed at camp longer but {#%€ needs me. I talk to all of the gods near the Brooklyn House. I already had a plane booked by the Fates because they knew I would need one. It was a long flight because of my ADHD. When I exited the airport I bump into a group of four people with I bump into the smallest my ring starts to glow. I try to hide and I make my way to the 1st Nome because apparently, they require all people that are going to deal with Egyptian magic to visit them first. 

Yugi's POV

We had finally landed in Egypt after my puzzle glowed weirdly yesterday I was ready to come to Egypt. Bakura also showed up last night warning me. I got to the airport and my friend also bought tickets to come with me on the trip. I tried to convince them not to but they wouldn't listen. When we arrived at the airport we saw the Ishtars waiting for us. Ishizu asked to speak to the Pharaoh and so we switched

The Pharaoh's POV

When Ishizu asked to speak to me I switched with Yugi.

"Ishizu what is it?" I ask

"Well my pharaoh," she says, "How many millennium items do you know about?"

"We all know there are seven," I reply.

"I'm sorry but you are incorrect," she says," There are actually eight of them."

"What is the eighth one?" Tèa asks.

"The eighth one is known as the queen's ring," Marik says

"What does the queen's ring have to do with my memory?" I ask.

"Do you remember when you first tried to use the cards to gain your memory. It failed because the queen wasn't there," Ishizu says

"So what does have to do with me?" I ask again.

"The queen's ring belonged to your wife. Queen Persephone," Marik says, "Without her ring, your memories will never be restored."

I look at them with slight panic. Then all of a sudden a women bump into me. She is wearing a ring with the eye of Horus on it like my puzzle. Her ring starts to glow but then fades. I wonder why it glowed. Then out of nowhere, I feel dizzy I see a woman in ancient Egyptian clothing talking to a person who looks like me wearing a ring similar to that woman's ring I just shrug it off though. Then I get another glimpse of that same woman with water swirling around her and the Egyptian gods behind. I have never felt that much power before that glimpse of what I assume is the past. I focus on what was happening once again.

"Ok, here is what we need to do," Ishizu starts, "We need to go to the base of the house of life located near here to tell them what we're going to do."

"Wait a minute," Joey says, "If the Pharaoh can't get his memories back until he sees or has his queen with him. Then why aren't we looking for her?"

"Because," Ishizu says, "one of the last visions my necklace gave me was that the queen would meet us here near the tablet."

We then go to the House of life to tell the head what we're planning. When we get there I see that same ravenette going to the room where the Chief Lector is. We were told to stand and wait outside for Ishizu to come out.

Ishizu's POV

I see a woman exit the Chief Lector's office she is wearing what looks like a Millenium item.

"Chief Lector," I say as I bow to Amos Kane.

"Rise Ishizu," Amos says, "I know why you are here. I shall let the magicians know what is going on near the tomb. If you are wondering the woman that just left is in fact the pharaoh's queen. Set was excited when she entered the room as were most of the gods when they found out that the two most beloved rulers were walking the Earth once again. Persephone has most of her memories, but she is sad because she had to leave another life behind for her past. I wish the pharaoh luck. Goodbye Ishizu."

After that, I left the room got the pharaoh and his friends and we left the first nome and headed to the tablet. Where I'm hoping after hearing what Amos said is where we shall meet the queen for real instead of just bumping into her.


	3. Will we find what’s missing

Yami's POV

I can't believe it. I had a wife back in ancient times. She's the last piece of the puzzle. (A/N Like the Millenium Puzzle. OK I just get back to the story) As we reached the tablet of memories I see the ravenette from the airport and the first nome. She looks as if she is studying her surroundings. Joey goes up to her and taps her shoulder. Boy, it was a mistake on his part. She then breaks out of her daze and judo flips him. She pulls a pen out on him. We all start laughing our buts off.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it was an Ανθρώπινη," she says.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Téa asked

"My name is Persephone Artemis Jackson, but everybody calls me Percy," she says as she holds out her left to hand to shake ours.

The Ishtars suddenly bow down. I look at her hand and see a ring. It has the eye of Horus just like my puzzle and the other Millenium Items. 

"Who are you really?" I ask 

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me. Well, we did erase your memory. Fine I'll tell you but I am pretty sure the Ishtars can tell you who I am," She says.

"My queen it is an honor to meet you. Everyone this is the reincarnation of nameless Pharaoh's wife. We know it's her because the ring she is wearing is the ring that the queen is said to have enchanted to be with her for all of eternity. My queen, what was the language you were speaking?" Marik says.

"It is greek in this life it's my first language," She tells him.

"I have enjoyed this talk, but I would like to be able to remember who I was so that I may remember my queen," I say.

When I look over to Percy she is not smiling she looks sad. Then we walk to the door leading to the tablet. When we are about to enter the doorway Percy stopped. She stiffened. Then she reached for her pocket and grab something. When she pulled her hand back out she had that pen from before.

"What is that?" I ask.

She then uncaps the pen and it turns into a sword. Ok, that's cool. Where did she get it though? I start to follow her. She then stops.

"Stay here," Percy says in a commanding voice then she leaves. 

I didn't listen and neither did my friend we all started to follow her. When we reached where she was I saw something that looked like it belonged on a duel monsters card. 

"Hey, ground beef what are you doing here in Egypt I guess I'll have to kill you ..again," Percy states.

They move in what looks like a complicated dance for ten minutes and Percy doesn't even break a sweat. I look away for a few seconds and when I look back there she is covered in golden dust. I honestly wanted to go down there to help her clean up, but I didn't want to get in trouble with her. Then out of nowhere, I see Bakura come up from behind her and knock her out.

"PERSEPHONE !" I yell.

I run from where I was watching her early to try and stop Bakura. He's too fast for me. He gets away, but he was stupid because he left tracks behind. I run back to my group of friends that Percy and I left behind when I chased her.

"She's *huff* gone *huff*," I say out of breath

"Who's gone my Pharaoh?" Ishizu asks

"Persephone, Bakura's got her," I say

Ishizu and Marik have a panicked look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked

"Well, if Bakura has Persephone something really bad could happen. Back in ancient Egypt you and Persephone added another fail-safe into the sealing of the great evil. There was always a chance someone could figure out your name so that was the first reason you had Persephone erase your memories. With Persephone, he can bypass that level of security seeing as that's the first layer you put on the seal. One of the reasons the Queen put a charm on her ring was because the ring, when combined with the queen's power, can break any seal ever placed on anything ever sealed. I have to report this to the Chief Lector if we don't find her soon," Marik tells us.

Now it's a race against the clock to save Persephone .

Back at Camp Half-Blood.

Andrew's POV

Percy has been gone for a little over two days now. I'm starting to get worried. I went to talk to Chiron yesterday but he wouldn't budge. I then decided to Iris Message Carter because that's who she said she was going visit.

"Carter, what did Percy find out from you?" I ask

"She wanted to find out about her ring. I told her what we could, but then Horus and Isis told her to go to Egypt because that's where she was needed," He says before Horus takes over.

"Listen here demigod she is where she needs to be," Horus says angrily, "I have to keep the ملكة safe."

He then cut threw the message. I am left in my cabin wondering what Horus said. I'll have to worry about that later. I then call up the seven and all of the camp counselors for a meeting. When we start the meeting the first thing asked is where is Percy.

"She isn't here and she's the reason I called this meeting," I say. 

I then tell them all I know they then decide to Iris message her. When the image appears it looks weird. I see Percy wearing some Egyptian Looking dress. Luckily it has pockets. She's chained up against a wall. I then see some weird silver-haired person enter the scene.

"Well Persephone it's nice to see you awake," he says

"I can't say the same Bakura," she says, "Why do you want me. Shouldn't you be after the Millenium items? I mean I am powerful but there isn't any way to use me as you wish too. I can't help you."

What did Percy mean when she said that.

"It seems you have erased your memory of what you and the Pharaoh did. I am surprised at how you have faired without your memory. I can't say I'm surprised," Bakura said, "If I can't have you to revive the great evil then when I do you shall be my queen this time, not his!"

"Try all you like but ο βασιλιάς and I will defeat you like before! I can't believe after 5000 years you're still up to the same old tricks. If I were you I would've given up a long time ago," Persassy says.

He then leaves. We talk trying to get her attention when we do I hear something I would never expect her to say.

"Please forget about me. Let me be a legend. I've tried to tell Chiron to tell you the same thing, but you will never learn. I will be leaving this world soon. There's nothing anyone can do about it. Please tell my mom and everyone that they've made this life just as amazing as my last. Win the future wars and kick some monster ass for me. I wish things could change, but I and @+em need to defeat the Great Evil once again to make sure all you stay safe," She said that as tears start to fall.

Then the message cuts out. Everyone at the meeting starts to cry.

"If what she says is true then when she leaves this world for the next I shall notify you, but you need to know that if that is her dying wish we must carry it out," Nico says, "Those of you from Camp Jupiter I need you to alert your people. From what Percy says if she and whoever name she said fails at their mission the world will end. I feel the gods will find out on their own. Until I say she's dead we don't tell anyone other than Reyna about this."

"I agree with Nico we shall wait till he tells us Percy is gone. Even her dad mustn't know," I say, "Meeting adjourned." 

With that everyone left.

1368 words

A/N

Well, we're getting closer to going back in time. I am on Winter Break as of now. I will be posting as much as I can. I am rewatching Dawn of the Duel so that I may remember everything. I am working on finishing chapter five basics but I promise I shall follow the actual plot of Yami getting his memories the 

-Captain Fandom


	4. Schist they know I’m in danger

Percy's POV In the cave before the Iris Message

I can't believe it I was captured and tied to a cave wall. Also, I didn't know that Bakura was a pervert. I mean he changed my outfit if that doesn't make him a pervert I don't know what does. The last thing I remember was fighting the Minotaur. Now I'm tied up in a random cave somewhere in Egypt. Just then Bakura enters. I hate him now more than ever. I mean you just don't kidnap someone. Especially if you don't "know" who they are. I then sense mist being used. I hope it isn't camp.

"Well Persephone it's nice to see you awake," he says

"I can't say the same Bakura," I say, "Why do you want me. Shouldn't you be after the Millenium items? I mean I am powerful but there isn't any way to use me as you wish too. I can't help you."

"It seems you have erased your memory of what you and the Pharaoh did. I am surprised at how you have faired without your memory. I can't say I'm surprised," Bakura said, "If I can't have you to revive the great evil then when I do you shall be my queen this time, not his!"

"Try all you like but ο βασιλιάς and I will defeat you like before! I can't believe after 5000 years you're still up to the same old tricks. If I were you I would've given up a long time ago," I retort back. Yes, Persassy still has it.

"Persephone I honestly believe that when I defeat the Pharaoh you will be my queen instead of his," That stupid piece of shit tells me.

"If you think that then you're heading to a place that I fear, and it's even worse than the shadow realm that my people use to fear. Tell me Yami Bakura why do you still take hold of Ryou Bakura when you are strong enough not to need a host," I say trying to help the actual Bakura.

"You wench I won't fall for your tricks," he says as he leaves.

After he's gone I turn to where I sense the mist. I see the one thing I hope wasn't there. It's the counselors from camp. They also have the seven there. My eyes start to water as I sat this.

"Please forget about me. Let me be a legend. I've tried to tell Chiron to tell you the same thing, but you will never learn. I will be leaving this world soon. There's nothing anyone can do about it. Please tell my mom and everyone that they've made this life just as amazing as my last. Win the future wars and kick some monster ass for me. I wish things could change, but I and @+em need to defeat the Great Evil once again to make sure all you stay safe," I tell them as tears start to fall. I then swipe through the message.

I can't believe that I did that, but it needed to be said. I need to stop these tears before Bakura gets back. I try to use my tears to pick the lock. These must be power restricting locks. Dam you Bakura. Welp here goes nothing.

Hey Hermes can you get me out of here  
Why can't you use your powers, Percy?  
I don't know maybe because these chains restrict my powers  
Oh yeah, here you go. Head to camp the consular is worried for you.  
Ok, I will vapor travel to them.

After that conversation with him, I gathered the water molecules and use them to travel to camp. Once I get there I see everyone from the message talking. 

"Hey, so is this how you treat your friend who had to break out from her captor and call in a favor from a friend," I say slightly offended they didn't sense me here.

With that, they ran toward me. They all hugged me and punched me. When it got to Wise Guy we kissed, but it didn't feel right. Just like the times before it doesn't feel right, and now I know why it never felt right. I also use to love it when we kissed, but I now have my memory back. It means I won't be able to be with him. I pull away and start to cry. I then run to my cabin. I hear people yelling my name and telling me to stop, but I don't till I get to my cabin. Once I get there I contact Grover. I tell him with a heavy heart to break the link we share. He asked me why. I then tell him that I'll be leaving this world soon. He starts to cry but I then feel the bond break. I now feel better knowing that Grover won't die or feel as much pain when the Pharaoh and I go to the right afterlife. I then go to the Big House to do one final goodbye in person. As I walk towards the house I realize it is lunchtime. I then head towards the dining pavilion. Everyone from every cabin is there. I then walk up to Chiron. Once I reach him I start to cry. Wow, I am an emotional mess. Everyone is looking at me with concerned and confused faces. They just can't believe that I, their savor, is crying. Chiron then hugs me. I then hear people standing up. I look over and see the hunters of Artemis. They must think that it was a male who hurt me. Then I realize that Thalia was there when they Iris messaged me. Oh, shist. 

"Hunters there is no need to attack any male. I must say that my past has come back to bite me in the butt," I say.

"Percy I believe you need to tell them what you can," Chiron says.

"All I can tell you guys is that my past has come back, and I won't be here in this world for long. I need to help resolve something the best outcome is me and a person from my past going to the afterlife. Not the Greek one though the Egyptian one. That's all I can say," I tell camp.

Just then the gods appear. Uncle Hades comes up to me.

"Persephone, I am sad to say that I won't be seeing you in the Underworld ever," He says.

"Uncle H I hope you understand that I was supposed to head to the Egyptians afterlife about five thousand years ago I am quite ready to see my old friends. Even though they didn't act very normal around me and my *whispers* husband. He was one of the greatest rulers Egypt had seen. Am I right? Oh, wait I sometimes forget which pantheon I am in, heh," I say.

They all start to laugh. Zeus looked pissed that he'll lose a weapon. Well, too bad so sad Drama Queen. I can't stay here any longer. When I look at the Olympian council the saddest ones are my father and Hestia. I go and hug all the sad little beans. I then go and vapor travel back to the cave put the chains back on and have them a little loose so I can get out. Bakura comes back. He is holding his Millenium ring up. He is on my last nerve. I want to get out of these chains and beat someone's ass (cough cough Bakura cough cough). He then went on and said once again that when he defeats the Pharaoh I'll be his wife. The fuck no. Then I did the most Percyist thing ever.

"I challenge you to a duel!" I yell at him

Flashback

When I got to my cabin a see a very familiar thing on my nightstand. It's a duel monster deck. There's also a note. It reads:

To the wife of the nameless Pharaoh. May this deck help you when you fight the Evil in the present. From the stories of the past. The monsters you used were quite unusual for an Egyptian. We have some greek gods, water creatures, dark magician woman, and another set of Egyptian God cards. 

As soon as I touched the deck I learned every card and card combination in my deck. It also showed me Bakura's deck. From there I knew I had to duel him. To be honest I think he'll stop the duel before either of us gets sent to the Shadow Realm because he needs me to "help" him. I think I might pull a Jasmine on him.

End of Flashback

"As Yami says 'It's time to duel' Bakura!," I say

1444 words


	5. I sense a duel

Bakura's POV  
Wow for an ancient queen and leader of an army she sure is stupid. I mean she challenged me to a duel. I almost beat the Pharaoh in a duel before. I bet she doesn't have a deck and I bet she doesn't know how to play the game. I go to unlock her chains. I get a whiff of her scents as I do. She smells of the sea. Ugh. How disgusting. When I back away I notice something on her hip she didn't have before. A deck holder and it was full of cards. As we get ready to duel I laugh. She doesn't have a disk so how will she play... 

Yami's POV  
We follow the tracks that Bakura idiotically left behind. After a while I sense some shadow magic being used. That can't be good. I mean if he challenged her to a duel she could lose her soul. With that thought, I start running. I needed to get to her as fast as I could. I follow the tracks and they go into a cave. I was about to enter when my friends caught up to me.

"Pharaoh why did you start running all of a sudden?" Téa asks.

"I sensed some shadow magic gathering so I believe Bakura is about to initiate a shadow game. I don't know if Persephone knows how to duel or even if she has a deck. That is why I ran here," I tell them.

"Well then let's get in there to help Persephone out," Joey says.

After Joey talks, I hear a faint "It's Percy," from inside the cave. I don't think I'll ever stop calling her Persephone though. We run in just in time to get trapped by the shadow to go to the shadow realm. I look straight ahead to the left and there she was. Persephone standing with her cards as if she was about to do an actual fight with them. Not a duel a fight like a hand to hand battle. I then realize she doesn't have a duel disk. Luckily, I always have mine with me.

"Catch this Persephone," I yell as I throw the disk to her. Luckily she caught it like as if she was used to catching flying objects.   
With that the duel started.   
"It's time to duel!" I hear her say.  
I take a closer look at her and notice she's wearing a dress kinda like Ishizu wear (Picture at the top). She looks nice. In it. Wait a minute when and where did Persephone get a deck.

Percy's POV   
"I hope you're ready Bakura because my deck is nothing like you've ever seen," I state.  
"How it that Persephone? How do you have a deck like I've never seen hmm?" Bakura asked.  
"You see," I start telling him, " I have a deck with Greek mythology monsters and gods along with other Egyptian gods. It also has an abundance of spell and trap cards related to my monster one."  
When I finished I see everyone is in a state of shock. Welp, I have to do what I have to do. I have to say the fates and who ever else put my deck together picked a whole lot of cards that I kinda knew how to use.  
"Now Bakura it's time to actually Duel!" I shout. When I look over my shoulder I see Yami smirking at the fact that I used his catchphrase.  
Time skip to after the duel because I can't write them. Still Percy's POV  
That was a very tuff duel. Luckily no one got sent to the shadow realm. I notice Bakura about to sneak out.  
"I will see you in the past. Let the games begin, Bandit King Bakura," I say with a slight hint of salt in my voice.  
As I was saying. Bakura stopped the duel before anyone could get sent to the shadow realm. I guess I'm some important piece in his scheme that needs a soul. Wait a minute! I think I know why he wants me, but how did he find out. I'm pretty sure I hid it well last time. I mean even Yami didn't notice it. Now that the duel is over I run to Yami and his friends.  
"Persephone where did you get those cards because I'm pretty sure you didn't have those cards when we first met?" Joey and Tristan ask at the same time.  
"I guess fate just gave me them and told me how to play the game and use the cards," I reply. Hey it's half of the truth cause the fates did give them to me.   
"I believe we should head back to the tablet now," Tèa states.  
With that we left for the tablet let's go. Is it bad that I don't want to do this. I mean At~ I mean Yami deserves his memories back, so I need to do this for my love. After getting my memories back I'm ready to have my love remember me.   
"My queen thank the gods you're safe," Ishizu says. Okay is just me or does she look like my friend Isis from the past.  
"Let's do this," I say, " You have to cards right?"  
"Of course," Yami responds.  
We then enter the area where the tablet is. I know he can't activate the tablet so I want to watch him struggle for a little bit. After five minutes of him just holding the cards up and me holding in my laughter. They turn to me as if to say little help here. I then walk up to Yami grab the cards with my left hand and hold them up. The only reason it didn't work for him is because I'm the one who created the spell that the tablet holds.   
"I queen Percy hereby break the seal opening the gates to memories and help the pharaoh get his memories back!" I yell breaking the seal I had placed 5000 years ago.   
Then there was a bright glow from the tablet pulling Yami, Bakura, and me into it. Boy will this confuse Yugi, Tèa, Joey and Tristan. Oh well. Hopefully Shadi will help them because Yami will need their help. I know there's one thing you guys are thinking, "Percy if you know his name why won't you tell him?" Here's the thing I was told not to tell him because Yugi and the gang need to find it to prove friendship conquers all.   
After a minute of going through that portal they arrived 5000 years in to the past.  
Boy does it feel good to be— dang it why did we come back at this time? I'm now standing on the balcony that I stood on 5000 years ago with Yami who was recently crowned pharaoh just a few minutes ago. Today was the day I became queen and was told of a ritual that didn't happen for about two years after Yami died. The millennium court starts to crowd him. Schist he won't know who anyone is. We then walk inside where the festivities are taking place in our ,mainly Yami’s, honor. I really want to talk to him, but I can’t really talk because of that dumb rule in place for the queens. The rule is, “A queen is to be seen not heard.” Ugh I guess living in the 21st century has made me want more freedom than I had and that was a lot of freedom in this time period. Anyways Yami would always let me have more freedom than the Millennium court thought I should. I mean is the only purpose the queen has is to bare heirs and serve the pharaoh. It was just so frustrating, and now I’m back in the same situation again. Seto has always been the kindest to me besides Atem. Then there was Mahad who taught me magic while Yami was off doing his duties as prince. Well I had also spent time at the water's edge. I realize that I’ve been just in my thoughts as we went to the throne room. Unfortunately I don’t get a throne so I have to stand up on Yami’s left side because that’s where the heart is. Then Seto is standing at his right. I need to leave quickly and quietly.  
“My pharaoh,” I whisper I almost gag saying pharaoh, “I need to do something important,” He then nods telling me to go. I then slip out behind the hidden passage that only queens knows.   
Yami’s POV  
When Persephone leaves the court looks at me and I give them a shrug.  
“My pharaoh where did that rule breaking queen go?” Priest Seto asked me.  
“I have no idea but I gave her permission to leave even though I’m not sure how she got out without going through the front door,” I tell them. I was quite upset when Seto called her rule breaking. I guess I also forgot the rules when Persephone and me erased my memories. I get back to paying attention to the festivities.  
Yugi’s POV   
When the light fades I see that Persephone is gone, and I don’t feel the pharaoh’s presence in the millennium puzzle which had me worried.  
“Hey guys,” I say  
“What is it Yuge?” Joey asks  
“Persephone and the pharaoh’s presence is gone,” I say starting to freak out slightly.  
“What do you mean Yugi?” Téa asks.  
“ Well it’s kinda obvious that Persephone isn’t here and I don’t feel the spirit in the puzzle,” I say and when I finish Shadi appears.  
“Don’t fret they’re okay although I fears for the queen’s safety because last time it was very troublesome for her since she was *mumbles*,” Shadi tells us  
“Well then we have to go and help them,” Tristan says.  
“Well there is only one way that is through the mind of the pharaoh that is still in the puzzle,” Shadi responds  
I pale at the mention of the labyrinth that is his mind, but we go any ways.

1679 words  
A/N:  
Now we’re in Ancient Egypt. What’s the big secret going that Shadi mumbled and what does Persephone need to do. Well you’ll have to wait till chapter 7 for that because chapter 6 will be with the Kane siblings. It might be shorter than usual though. Chapter seven will most likely be the longest chapter as I write out most of what I want and I’ve already taken up one whole page of notebook paper and it’s not close to being done. Have a good week my fandom army  
~ Captain Fandom


	6. Brooklyn House

Sadie’s POV  
I can’t believe it. Percy had to leave Andrew. Not my OTP. Why gods why must you do this. WAIT. I just realized that since Percy is reincarnation of the ancient queen she’s higher in the Egyptian Hierarchy than me. There’s one thing that I’m thinking. Will we lose our memories of her. Because I don’t want to forget all the good times we’ve had together. When she leaves, who will I pull pranks with. With her water powers our pranks were on the next level. DAM IT! Why does she have to go. I am going to head to the library to see if I can figure out anything about the millennium items, the nameless pharaoh, and Queen Persephone. I’m not paying attention and bump into--  
“Walt!” I kinda yell, “I’m so sorry for bumping you I wasn’t paying attention.”  
“It’s fine. It seems like you and Carter have had a lot on your minds recently. Mind sharing what’s been bothering you?” He inquires.  
“Well there’s been a surplus of ancient magic recently. Two of the past rulers have come back to save the world again. The queen has been reincarnated and she’s one of my best friends. Carter and I don’t want to lose another person we care about. Percy is one of the best people I’ve met,” I say with tears in my eyes.  
I witness Anubis take control of their shared body.   
“Sadie my love you don’t mean Queen Persephone and the Nameless Pharaoh do you?” Anubis asked worriedly   
“Yes I’m talking about them why?” I question him.  
“If they’re getting the Pharaoh’s memories back then the Queen is in even more danger than last time. She could get killed in the memories along with other things that could go wrong. I need Isis to hear me and I need to talk to her,” he says almost rambling.  
I then let Isis takeover   
Isis’s POV  
If what Anubis is saying is true then. Shit Horus and I need to go back in time and warn Persephone.   
“I can’t believe it. I didn’t think to warn her about this. The future pharaoh’s life is in danger,” I say.  
“Calm down Isis I am sure everything is ok. We need to hope that Sadie didn’t hear what you just said,” he warns me.  
With that I go in and have Sadie forget what I said. I then continue to talk with Anubis and he tells me he remembers when the queen’s soul left the Egyptian afterlife. He told me how worried he was because those two were our favorite rulers. I then walk to the library to get Sadie to where she was going. I then release control to her.  
Sadie’s POV  
That was weird the last thing I remember is letting Isis take over, so how did I get to the Library. Time to look through the ‘M’ section for the millennium items. The section is huge! I start look for ‘MIL’. After about five minutes of searching for the section I find it. There’s only two books on the items. Now it’s time to go to the book of pharaohs. This is just great. Any and everything with his name has been removed. It must be connected to a spell if his name was removed. Hey, I bet Percy knows his name. To bad she has already left for Egypt. As I’m looking through his section I see Percy’s name pop up. I decided to look in the next section. The photo in that section the pharaoh looks like the owner/ ceo of Kaiba Corp. As I read into the section I notice it says that he was a kind and merciful ruler. One of the main reason he was known as that was because he expanded the life of Queen Persephone for reasons the book didn’t specify. I looked through the laws multiple times and the only reason the queen’s life would last longer than their husbands was if *le gasp* I then look in the next section. The next pharaoh looks like Percy and the nameless pharaoh.   
Isis  
Yes Sadie  
Was the reason Queen Persephone’s life was spared because she was (*^$%#@&?  
Yes Sadie that was the reason for her life being expanded. Now you might want to let your brother know now.  
I’m going to go do that now  
I need to go tell Carter what I discovered. He’s more book smart than I am so he might dig up more about the nameless Pharaoh than I have.

Carter’s POV  
Ugh this is so stressful. I can’t find anything on the pharaoh. There’s nothing on his name. There must be a reason for the name to be erased. A spell that used his name as a seal. I hope that Percy and the pharaoh are doing well with getting his memories back. I wonder how Egypt is. Wait, who are the tomb keepers again. The Ishtar family, so that mean Ishizu is helping them. I know now that they are in good hands because I trust Ishizu and I somewhat trust her brother Marik. I was about to close my computer, but I got a message from the Chief Lector aka my Uncle Amos Kane. 

Dear Heads of the Nomes,  
I would like to inform you of ancient magic being used in the next few hours/days. The nameless pharaoh has returned and is trying to get his memories back. Along with the reincarnation of Queen Persephone. I would like you all to inform all magicians that fall under your jurisdiction about the following events that might happen  
Hurricanes  
Floods  
Storms  
Earthquakes   
Tornadoes  
Any other natural disaster.  
The spell used to seal and regain the pharaoh’s memories can effect the present. Please be on high Alert.

Sincerely,  
Chief Lector Amos Kane.  
Great now I have to make an announcement to warn everyone about potential natural disasters. I should probably warn the Greeks and Romans about this. Luckily Percy taught me how to Iris Message.  
“O goddess Iris please except this offering and show me Chiron Camp Half-Blood,” I say as the image forms in the mist.  
“Carter what a nice surprise,” The old centaur said, “May I ask why are you calling?”  
“Well it has to do with Percy,” I tell him. He looks at me giving me the go ahead to continue, “you see when Percy goes and does her unfinished business it can effect our world. Just be prepared for natural disasters and they aren’t caused by your gods but a dark force from ancient Egypt. If Percy can stop him in time then their is no need for you to worry, but we both know her quite well so be prepared and tell Camp Jupiter to be prepare.”  
“Thank you my boy I will make sure that that happens,” Chiron says giving me a smile.  
I then cut through the message ending it. Just as I sat down my sister comes barging through the door.   
“Carter you won’t believe what I just found out,” She says.  
“I want to hear it only if it has to do with Percy or the nameless Pharaoh,” I tell her.  
“Oh it’s about those two. I was in the library looking for more information on the two and it say that Persephone didn’t have the queen’s ceremony until three years after the nameless Pharaoh died/ disappeared. I had Isis confirm my theory about why and it’s was true. Persephone was )*(%^?@!#,” she tells me with a sparkle in her eyes.  
I think about what she told me then I send her to tell the magicians of this Nome what Amos said.  
Horus  
What is it Carter  
Why didn’t you tell me about Persephone being *&*(^*(&^(& when the pharaoh fought the being I don’t know of  
It wasn’t my place to tell but know that you know my past self can warn her not to over exert herself.  
Well I hope your past self can help her.  
Me too especially since their son was the best pharaoh besides his father to ever sit on the Egyptian Throne.

1352 words


	7. This Shist Again!

Percy POV  
I need to check something. I need to make sure because if it is as last time I will need to be more careful. If we’re in the past then everything might be as it once was then I need to make sure. I needed to get out of there so I can figure this out before Bakura gets here. I run to my chambers through the passageway. After a few minutes of running through the passage I arrive in the room, but I start to feel sick and I run to my bathroom and to the trash can and throw up. Yup, I’m pregnant again. Wait a dam minute does this mean I’ll be the last to leave the memories. I don’t want to be stuck here. The others will be gone while I have to stay here reliving my past. After crying in the bathroom and making myself look like I haven’t cried I walk to my balcony. I look out and by the gates just a little bit away I see him approaching. I then walk to my desk and grab my duel disk that I used back then. I go and head back to the throne room, and just as I get out of the passage I see them trap the monster who tried to assassinate Yami.

“Oh, look she’s here to do her part in the ceremony,” Aknadin says with slight anger.

“Wow I didn’t think a prick like you could ever be related to a wonderful ruler like Aknamkanon,” I say back.

“Your majesty control your wife or we’ll control her for you,” Seto says.

“You know that I have a name and a mouth of a sailor right. I can curse you all out so much I think you’ll pass out from shock. If I must do my part then by the power of the millennium ring and items you are sealed and never to be re-animated,” I say, “Take the stone away please.”  
After I walk back to my place beside Yami. I have made a decision of what I’m going to do. I am going to keep the pregnancy a secret once again. I start to relax, but then there’s a noise of a horse that means Bakura is here. This time I won't be taken by surprise. This time I’ll stop him before he gets a chance and if I remember correctly I had my water powers in Egypt also. I count down in my head ‘Five, Four, Three, Two’ horse sound crashes through door ‘One’. As soon as he gets off his horse I take the water from the flower vases and use them to constrict Bakura and keep him in place. I may or may not have hit him in the face with a piece of ice. When I look around the rest of the court and Yami are freaking out. Well, except maybe for Mahad he knows I can do magic.

“Mahad did you do that?” Shada asked the magician.

“No I didn’t. The queen did that bit of magic,” Mahad replies.

“CURSE YOU PERSEPHONE!” I hear Bakura yell.

“Oh suck it up you sissy ice isn’t even that cold,” I yell back.

“Your majesty watch your language,”Aknadin tells me, but I stick my tongue out at him and give him the good old middle finger. Hopefully no one knows what it mean besides Yami.  
I start to feel faint then I start to fall and I hear voices and people coming to surround me. After what feels like a few hours I start to come to. 

“Guards search this thief,” I tell them they look hesitant, but then I gave them my level three stare. Once they see my stare they immediately go and search him.

“This is what we found your highness,” the guards hand me our ancient duel disk. 

“You won’t be needing this anymore,” I tell him.  
I then start to summon The winged dragon of Ra and Yami gets up and summons Slifer the sky dragon. I finish summoning Ra as Slifer appears beside him.

“Holy Ra you two summoned the Egyptain gods. How?” Aknadin states.

“You know what just shut up,” I yell at him. I also start to feel weak again. CURSE PREGNANCY! Although I don’t curse my child because I love him. Yes it’s a boy because I remembered the gender of my child. I try to send Slifer to attack because in this state I need to defeat Bakura before--- wait why is Ra coming behind m-- *collapses*

Yami’s POV (before Percy gets back)  
I am wondering why Persephone had to leave. Ever since I let her leave the court has been giving me weird looks. I guess I keep on forgetting we’re in the past. Also when she left she had a worried look on her face. I hope everything is okay. If I’m being honest I don’t like that she didn’t tell me anything about what is to happen. I bet she knows my real name. I wonder why she didn’t tell me. I am brought out of my thought by Mahad jumping in front of me blocking a poison dart from reaching me. They then start to perform the Millenium ceremony. (This is now skipping to when Persephone collapses.) All of a sudden Persephone collapsed. Luckily with my reflexes and W.D.R. behind her we catch her before she hits the floor. With Persephone out her magic stops and Bakura gets free from the ice. Then an invisible force throws the guards away from Bakura. I set my wife on my throne and then I start to duel him.  
(A/N Watch the last 20 episodes of season 5 for the duels.)  
Bakura escaped but that’s not important right now. I pick Persephone up and run to where our room / chamber is. I lay her down on our huge king size bed. Isis comes and gives me a cool cloth to put on her head. After that everyone starts to talk and asking me questions.

“Listen I know nothing. Mahad does care to explain her magic though and why this could’ve happened,” I state.

“Well her and Mana were my top students and that was until your father the previous pharaoh ordered her to take up royal classes so she would be ready to rule by your side. After classes she would always come to me and Mana and complain about them,” He said, “Her magic is very strong, but she could be sick and that may be the cause for her fainting.”

Well now we headed to the war room to think up a strategy.

Seto Kaiba’s POV (Bet you didn’t expect Mr. Screw the rules I have money did you)  
Stupid Bakura and his cheap card tricks. I am now flying to Egypt in my Blue Eyes White dragon jet. Here’s the thing I don’t know why he gave me this eye. I bet everything he has done is really just some mind trick.


	8. What’s going on

Percy's POV

So here I am in some kind of subconscious state. Just then Horus and the goddess Isis appear.

"My queen," Horus says as they kneel down.

"There is no need for that my friends. You know how much I hate formalities. Now give me a hug, you two," I say.

We hug for what seems like forever.

"Now can either of you explain why I collapsed and what is going on in the real world?" I ask.

"You see we kinda made you collapse so that we could warn you about Bakura and your magic," Isis says.

"Why would you need to warn me about my magic?" I ask slightly concerned.

"This time your magic is more unstable since you have more control over water. Your child's life could be endangered, so we have been making you collapse so you wouldn't use too much magic. We're just trying to keep both of you safe," Horus tells me.

"I understand that you are trying to keep us safe, but please warn me instead of making me pass out. Can you also please tell me what's going on out there before I head back?" I say.

"Well, Yami is in the war planning room coming up with a plan," Isis tells me.

"I swear if he makes up the same plan as last time I will beat his ass. I don't care if I'm pregnant. The council will not stop me," I tell them.

"My lady you need to calm down. You need to calm down this much stress is not good for you or your son, so please Persephone calm down," Isis says.

With that, we talk for a few more hours with me sitting down for the most time. I then started to wake up.

"Good luck and be careful," those two tell me.

As soon as I woke up I realized I was in mine and Yami's chambers (aka bedroom). I decide to lay back down. I then feel my stomach for that small pit that was my child. Once I found it I rested my hand there and smiled.

"Hey there little one, it's me your mother. I'm trying to make this time better for us. I am trying to make things better without changing too much here. Just letting your dad doesn't know about you so you're my little secret. You have an uncle that will watch you when your dad and I are gone. He'll treat you like what we would've treated you if we could've raised you," I tell him.

I then start to walk to the balcony trying to stay to the shadows so the guards won't notice I'm up. Just past the gates, I see Yugi and the gang standing there looking like a bunch of buffoons. I decide to head down through one of my passages.

"Persephone!" they yell in unision.

"Hush you four or you're going to get me caught," I tell them.

"Why do you need to be sneaking around?" Joey asked me.

"I may or may not have collasped two times today, and I may or may not have just awoken from one of them," I say.

"Persephone, you really should be laying down," Yugi tells me.

"I think sharing a body with Yami has made him rub off on you (he needs to remember that for after I return to the mortal world) I guess I should head back but you need to come with me so I can warn you about what is to happen tonight," I tell them as I start walking.

As we made our way through the caverns I was thinking about the friends and family I will be leaving behind when Yugi and Yami duel. I am snapped out of my thoughts by Tristan.

"Persephone how and why are their tunnels in the palace?" he asked me.

"The queens of the past had built them for other queens to travel through the palace without being repremaned for traveling alone, and incase of an attack the queens could lead the pharaoh away without a chance of being followed. I have added on to the tunnels though," I tell them. After a few more minutes of walking we reach the door. I then tell them about what is to happen and where to wait for Yami. After they leave I walk around my room not hearing the door open.

"My queen you should be laying in bed since you probably just woke up from passing out," Isis tells me.

"I agree with Isis you should be resting," Mahad says as he lead me to my bed.

"My queen do you know why you collapsed?" Isis asked me.

"I honestly do not," I replied back like you know a liar.

"Your magic is also weakening mind explaining that your majesty," Mahad asked me.

They continue to ask me questions about collapsing. I guess time to change history. I decide that this time I will tell three instead of one. 

"Go find Priest Seth," I tell them, "Can you please get him, and if you do I will tell all three of you what I know." 

With that they leave as soon as the door shuts I pull out a sword that Yami kept in the room. I found a dummy and start to practice. Little did I know I was to into my training, so it gave Seth, Isis, and Mahad a chance to come into the room unnoticed by me.

"Your majesty what did I say before I left," Isis yells.

"Stay in bed," I replied 

"And what didn't you do?" 

"Stay in bed," I replied sadly knowing they'll have Mahad put a spell on me to keep me in bed.  
With that Mahad and Seth picked me up and gently laid me in bed.

"Your highness you have collapsed not once but twice today. You can't be up and practicing a skill that is normally for men and is taxing on the body. Don't even try to argue with me. You must stay in the bed. Or else I'll have Mahad keep you in it with a spell. Do you understand how worried the whole court was when you collapsed the Pharaoh was so worried, but we made him act strong because I know you and you wouldn't want him to worry about you more than the kingdom. Mahad remind the guards to lock the weapon cabinets and give the Pharaoh the keys. Now from what Mahad and Isis told me you have something to say that you wanted all three of us to be here for. So tell us your highness," Seth said.

"You see I am pregnant with the Pharoah's child and that's why I kept on passing out because I guess I can't use magic when pregnant," I tell them.

They stand there with faces that are priceless. I almost did laugh but seeing as I need them to take me seriously I didn't.

"My lady this is great news we must tell the Pharaoh!" Mahal says excitedly.

"We can't because he needs to focus, and plus if we tell him he'll worry more about me than Bakura. I can't let him be distracted by my well being because that could mean that he could make a mistake and die," I tell them with tears in my eyes.

"We won't tell him," Mahad promised.

The other two nod their heads agreeing with him. I relax in the bed now that I know someone other than my best friend knows about my child.

"Now can someone take me to the waters edge. I can't stay cooped up in this room. Mahad you know how I get if I'm idle for too long," I say hoping that they'll let me out.

"I do know what will happen because you and Mana destroyed half of your paperwork because I told you two to sit still for an hour," he says looking defeated.

"That's why you didn't have your work turned in on time! I thought you forgot about it," Seth said.

"And you wonder why your work the next day was soaked," I say.

"Persephone alas we can not fulfill your request to go to the waters edge," Isis said.

"Why not?" I ask slightly agitated.

"We are concerned that too much strain will cause you and the unborn child harm, so as one of the healers in the palace I must put you on bed rest. I'm sorry my queen but it is for your and your child's health," Isis replies.

"That it if you won't take me then I'll go by my self!" I state but as I try to get up I am pushed back down by an unknown force. I once again try to stand up but I can only sit up. "Oh very mature you three. How will I not die of boredom, and what if there's an attack and we need to get my husband out? I am the only one who can navigate the passage ways to save his life. Please don't keep me confined to this bed," I argue.

"Even if you weren't collapsing your husband wouldn't want you outside with the threat of Bakura, so I put this spell on you to keep you from leaving your bed. It's also to keep you from training," Mahad tells me.

Is it just me or are these three idiots? I mean you would think Mahad would know what my ring can do. Here's a little tip. Don't underestimate me.

"Have you three forgotten what my ring can do?" I say I recite the spell to cancel the magic then Mahad gives me the 'are you serious' look. I look him dead in the eyes, "oh yes I am!" I say as I blast magic that will freeze them, "You guys know how much I hate using the other powers of the ring. Sorry"

I then get up and run to passage. After running for a few minutes I reach the water garden that the previous queen, Yami's mother, set up for me. As soon as my feet hit the water I immediately felt relaxed. All of the stress and anxiety from last time is back. Tonight is the night when Mahad goes to his final duel as a human and not a duel monster. Let's hope my magic wears off in time. I decided to make shapes in the water. One of the shapes I make looks like Andrew. Oh Andrew I hope you can move on and live a long and happy life. It's been a bout an hour since I came out here when a servant comes out.  
"Queen Persephone your husband the Pharaoh has been looking for you. It's a surprise he didn't look for you here first," the servant says.

"It's true my husband seems to forget where I usually am, but I don't blame him. He is a very busy man. I mean with Bakura out there he can't really focus on me. My Millenium has been revealing things that will happen much like Isis's necklace, but my item doesn't only do what hers does but it does so much more. My husband needs to be careful in the future," I say, "Even when I'm gone I shall be reborn into a new heroine. She will have my ring which is the key to stop history from repeating itself." 

It felt weird saying that again. 

"You may tell them where I am but I would prefer to stay here. That is all you may report back to the Pharaoh," I tell him.

"Yes your highness," he says before leaving.

Once again I am left alone in the garden. Hmmm. I wonder who will they send to get me. As I get distracted with the water someone comes behind me and puts their hand over my eyes.

"Guess wh—" they say before I judo flip them. When I look and see who I flipped into the water I was shocked yet happy.

"Mana I am so sorry about that I thought it was Bakura or one of his men trying to kidnap me to use against my husband," I apollogize.

"Yeah I get it, but you shouldn't be flipping people your pregnant with the future ruler of this kingdom. I want you to be careful," she tells me.

"Mana do you remember the first thing we did when Mahad introduced us to each other?" I ask her.

"Yeah we pranked the prince and the rest of the council!" She said, "no way are you thinking of doing it again?"

"It's been stressful lately and what better way for us to get rid of stress then to prank the most stuck up people in the palace. Plus my husband would probably get a kick out of it, so please to help me release stress because it’s not good for my child let’s pull a prank tomorrow,” I say knowing that tomorrow will be a sad day for most of the palace.

“Fine but we must head back inside the whole court was worried about you. Did you tell anyone else about the child?”

“I told Seth, Isis, and Mahad because I trust them. Now let’s head to the war room where I am pretty sure the pharaoh is,” I say as we start to head inside.

Mahad stay safe. I hope he can do it.

2234 words  
Longest Chapter


	9. Getting to the Good Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost interest in this story. I will try to finish.

Yami POV

With all of the stuff going on I find myself in the war room. I feel worried for my people and Persephone. Speaking of Persephone, I wonder if she's woken up yet. As I head to the room where Persephone was placed in. Or better known in the past as our chambers. As I open the gigantic double doors I see Mahad, Isis, and Seth frozen in place. I walk up to them and snap my fingers. They don't even flinch. I see the bed was messed up as if someone had been in it. Well of course, Persephone was there, but where is she now. 

"MANA!" I yell trying to get my best friend to come to the room. Also yes I am remembering things. 

"Pharaoh what do you need?" she says in her perky voice only a few minutes after I call her.

I then turn her around and point to the three council members who were frozen.

"If you're thinking that I did this then you're wrong," She says.

"OK but could you undo this?"

"Unfortunately I can't. Either we find Persephone or we wait it out," She says

"What makes you think it was Persephone?" I ask.

"I can tell because aside from Mahad, Isis, and me she is the only person in the palace who could do it," Mana explains.

We talk for a while until Aknaden, Shada, Karim, and Shimon come in.

"MANA WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" Aknaden yells/ asks her.

"Mana didn't do anything, it was my wife," I say. Sorry for throwing you under the bus Persephone.

"How would the queen be able to do that," Shimon asked.

Just then Mahad unfreezes.

"Because us three wouldn't let her go out. So she used the ring to break the enchantment that I put on her. Then she froze us. This is strange though, normally her powers would last days, weeks at most. Either she's sick or in danger," he says.

"The rest of the court and the servants and the guards will go looking for the queen. Priest Mahad and Mana stay here and try to unfreeze Seth and Isis," Karim says.

After the other four leave. I got thinking. Why were those three in here talking with Persephone. What did she says that only those three could know, and why are there passages that only Persephone can navigate?

"Mahad why were you, Isis, and Seth in here with Persephone?" I ask getting that thought out of my head.

"First of all Isis and I were in here to check up on the queen. When we arrived she was walking around the room as if nothing had happened. We got her back into the bed. She then told us to go find Priest Seth. When we arrived back she was practicing sword fighting with the sword you left in here. Seth and I picked her up put her down in the bed where I placed I charm on her to make sure she wouldn't get up. She told us a secret, and made us promise not to tell anyone. When she asked to leave we denied her request. Then she used her ring to break the spell and then she froze us leaving through one of her passages. Next thing I know about two hours have passed and I'm free. Your majesty may I leave I have something I need to do," Mahad said.

"You're excused," I tell him. I then turn to Mana, "when Persephone is found you may go and get her."

"Thank you my pharaoh," Mahad says as he leaves.

Mana looks excited and looks as if she knows what the secret the three frozen people were told, but if they were told not to tell me. As I am lost in my thoughts a servant comes in..

"My Pharaoh we've found her," the servant says

"Mana go with this person and bring Persephone back," I say relieved that my 'wife' was found.

Mana then rushes out to follow the servant. I then head back to the war room to keep on planning, even though I am hoping that Mahad what ever he's doing will be enough, but it doesn't hurt to have a back up. I honestly feel like I've been in this room for hours. I then hear laughing as it got closer I think that it's Persephone and Mana. When they entered the room I stayed still until they would notice me.

"Hi love," Persephone says almost immediately noticing me.

"Shouldn't you be resting? Mana will you please excuse us," I state Mana leaves us, "With your condition you have been fainting and so you need to rest."

"Hey unlike you I remember everything what will happen, although this isn't what had happened last time, but at least Mahad is going to battle Bakura tonight and don't try and stop him. Also when I get back in the room I will lay down and release Seth and Isis," She retorts back. 

Then she leaves and I am stuck in a paralyzed stance. Great I just need a nap. I then heads towards the direction that Persephone went. Once I end up in the room I lay down next to Persephone.

"Love can you tell me why you passed out?" I ask her.

"No I can not I don't know," She replies.

I can't tell if she's lying or not. I then closed my eyes and took a nap.

Time skip to After Yami and the gang meet up.

Percy's POV   
They found him. Yugi and the gang found him. That is wonderful. SINCE they found him Isis is leading me back to my chambers to rest. I don't resist this knowing I'm going to need my strength if I'm going to pull the same shit as last time. As I lay down to close my eyes. Then a bag is put on my face. I think I know where this is going. 

"Is this a febreeze commercial?" I asked  
"What is febreeze?" The dude replies.  
He then hits my pressure point and knocks me out. Then when I come to, I'm in Kal Elna. Damn it! Bakura got me again! I need to be more vigilant with my child's life at stake I can't be defenseless with Bakura this time. Bakura walks out of the shadows.

“You know with you coming out of the shadows you remind me of my cousin. We call him Emo, but just because he wears black,” I say remembering Nico.

“Last time I checked you mother and father were only children,” Bakura responds.

“It’s called reincarnation look it up!” I yell at him.  
He starts to walk over to me explaining his plan to revive Zorc. Even after 5000 years he’s after the same thing.

“Give it a break, it didn’t work last time, what makes you think it will work this time?” 

“Dear Persephone, you’re the only one that can break the seal without all of the items. I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t want that little bundle of joy inside you to be harmed now would you?” He asked

“HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY CHILD! BAKURA! I hate you. How dare you *ugh* *huff* how dare you threaten an innocent life, my unborn child. My life this time around I haven’t been as lucky. Although I wouldn’t say the fact that at 18 I was pregnant in this lifetime. I would even call living this long in order to save Yami again. Bakura let me go, please I won’t be in the human world much longer and when Yami and I defeat Zorc I am still going to be stuck here until my child is born and then another two year to raise it. You must please let me have fun while I’m still here,” I tell him.

I then hear horses arrive. Oh great the court has arrived and Yami is probably with them. Alas this won’t be easy. Bakura has the uneasy souls of the people that Aknaden ordered to die in order for the items that we use to be made. I always hated it when they told the council the story. Like genocide is okay if it’s to do something for your own good. No! Genocide is not okay especially if you do it to make objects to make yourself strong. Also in generally genocide is not okay. My ultimate monster is sent to Yugi and the gang to help them find Yami’s name. @+€m, Priest Seth, Mana, Aknaden, Isis, and Shada come down the stairs with their monsters out. Where Karim? Oh well. Seth looks over to me and gives me the ‘Are you serious’ look. I send back my most serious look. As if saying yes. Bakura started to repeat what he told me. When the court started to attack I mentally face palm. Then Mahad appears along with the Dark Magician girl. I nod at them to attack. But Bakura’s monster is stronger. After a while they tired themselves out, but then a flash of bright light then they froze. Only Bakura, Aknaden, Seth, and I could move. Oh no! Not again, I already had my cousin in law taken from me once. I can’t let it happen again, but I can’t get out of them. Then another bright light and I’m chained up in a game room. At one end of the table there was Bakura wearing his modern clothes and at the other was my past husband in his leather outfit. He looked at me shocked that I was chained up.

“Bakura let Persephone go!” Yami yelled.

“You see here’s the thing she’s one of the prizes of the game. In the past and now I still have an affection for her, but she was never in my grasp. Yet, now she’s a prize in our game.” Bakura said back.

“I am not just something to be won like a cheap carnival prize!” I yell holding my stomach with my free hand.

“Persephone why are you holding you stomach?” Yami asked me.

“Pharaoh don’t tell me you don’t know? Persephone did you not tell him… oh that’s right you told your friends and the people in the court instead of your husband. Shall I tell him”

“Bakura, don't! I have many good reasons for keeping this a secret and your the main reason for the secret!” I yell at him 

“Oh you mean the fact that your #&$*;@;*” he said. Yami looked shocked.  
And just like that the secret I’ve kept from Yami for 5000 years was revealed.

1766 words


End file.
